Let's Start A Riot!
by xTroubleNGlitter
Summary: After winning another season of Tough Enough, WWE welcomes their newest diva Paige Riot to the Smackdown roster. In a world where relevance matters, she has to float among mediocrity to become a household name. Will this Tennessee star flop like most or live to be legendary? She has one dream, to raise that Divas title far to the stars...OC story. All in-ring, no backstage.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

WWE Smackdown!

5/18/12

Hershey, Pennsylvania

The fans in attendance at the chocolate capital of the world, the fans had already been rowdy for what was an amazing show. CM Punk told Johnny Ace off, Randy Orton vs Sheamus was announced as the Main Event, with Punk vs Kane announced by the GM just to spite CM Punk.

Matt Striker standing backstage, he had been smiling, eyes wide to the camera back in the interview area. "I am very excited to welcome the winner of Tough Enough, Paige Riot!"

The camera moving over to the blonde, it moved up slowly from her legs, the woman turning slowly for the fans as she got a few cheap pops for her looks, but was otherwise nothing more than a warm reaction. In a pair of aqua tights and a simple black v-cut sports top, it had seemed rather bland for a new WWE diva. "Paige! Congratulations on winning Tough Enough! How do you feel at the moment?"

Paige Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, dirty blonde locks and full bangs seemed to move in an effortless wave, revealing tanned skin and a ready grin. Standing closer to Matt she glanced down at him, not even a few inches taller than him. "I'm so excited to be here on Smackdown! I always liked this brand a lot better than RAW when I was watching as a teenager!" The fans giving a light cheer for the cheap plug she continued. "I mean, you have so many great superstars and divas who have been on this show! I'm so happy to be here!"

The young diva giddy with excitement she raised her arms into the air, extending the sight of her muscles. "There is just one...one small problem-"

Paige stopping her speech her eyesight with Striker's moved over with the camera to see Cassandra watching, her lips in a seductive curl as she sauntered over, hands on her hips as she stood over the blonde woman slightly. Her eyes moving over the fresh meat she had began to read her history, finding something to hate about her. She enjoyed the still closing holes from piercings in her abdomen and at her eyebrow. Following the diva's frame and posture, her eyese moved down to the tattoo extending up her side. Carnations etched carefully with beautiful designs were wrapped in masses of thorns and vines.

Cassandra crossing her arms she smiled, raising her brow at the woman. "Well, I heard we'd have a new diva but I didn't think she'd be so...akward."

The new diva gaping at the not-so-warm welcome she spoke up, not ready to listen to a veteran with nothing nice to say. "Listen...whoever you are! See? I've watched Smackdown AND RAW for like EVER now and obviously I don't know you! That says something already! Second! If I'm akward, your outfit and what YOU are sure is hell is another level I've NEVER seen before." Cassandra frowning she looked herself over, obviously annoyed with that comment from someone who didn't even know the game.

In a loose black halter top, it had been hooked together in the front by two silver circles, decorated with rhinestones. With black skinny jeans and black platform ankle boots, she was dressed to kill for the night.

"Listen here! You think JUST because you won Tough Enough that you have ANY means to be important? Hell no! You got a match against psycho girl tonight and I hope you get flattened!" The crowd cheering at the nickname for none other than the resident sweetheart AJ, she continued. "In fact, I'll be out there for this! I want to see you get MANGELED." The boos from Hershey growing, the raven haired beauty turned on her heel, smiling back at Paige. "Good luck, sweetheart." Sauntering off she left the arena still booing her, rude chants rising through the crowd.

Paige crossing her arms she frowned, realizing her match for the night. "I join the WWE and I immediately get barked at AND I face a psycho? GREAT start.." Mummbling something she quickly made her way down the hall, leaving Matt in a bit of confusion before the show continued.

Returning from commercial a bit later in the show, Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring, microphone in hand and smile bright she was ready to announce the next match. "The following contest is set for one fall!" 'Throw Ya Hands Up!' now playing the crowd seemed lost, only to give a small reaction to the new diva making her way out to the ramp. "First! From Portland, Oregon, Paige Riot!" Paige walking down the ramp she climbed into the ring, only to run to the turnbuckle, throwing her arms into the air just to match the song playing.

Glancing down out of the corner of her eye she spotted Cassandra sitting at ringside in a large black leather chair, a dark smirk on her lips as she watched the young girl still.

"And her opponent!" The crowd giving a powerful round of cheers for her opponent, AJ had made her way down the ramp, scaring Paige at her stare pounding into her. The small girl dressed in red plaid attire she "From Union City, New Jersey...AJ!"

The tiny woman climbing into the ring she circled around the woman, waiting for the bell to ring.

On instinct, the second the referee called for the bell, AJ propelled into the blonde, knocking her into the turnbuckle in a hurry. Screaming at AJ, Paige tried to calm her down, at least to get a few seconds of air before she went at it again.

The referee pulling AJ back before the five count Paige took the oppurtunity, throwing her boot into AJ's stomach, kicks landing one after another in a heated rage. Paige tackling AJ, the two divas continued to scream at each other, knocking back and forth for dominance. The fans only impressed by AJ's rage, their chants had been less than kind, including a 'we want wrestling' chant that had Paige now upset.

Standing up she looked around, screaming at the audience. "YOU WANT WRESTLING? I'LL SHOW YOU WRESTLING!" Dropping down to AJ she locked her up into a tight pretzel hold, the brunette screaming her lungs out as Paige pushed the submission harder.

The fans watching in horror she continued to scream at AJ. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! NO ONE PITIES YOU! YOU GOT DUMPED BECAUSE YOU ARE A FAILURE!"

AJ thrashing around at the harsh words she continued to fight, shocking the crowd as she escaped from what was almost a perfect submission. AJ continuing to punch Paige, the referee called for the bell, the two ladies certainly not interested in a fair fight.

Lillian Garcia standing up she nodded at the official's call. "The referee has called this a NO CONTEST!"

The two divas being seperated, Cassandra had made her way up the ramp, clapping for the new diva.

Paige certainly was a riot, and this was only the beginning.


	2. Into the Divas Den

WWE Smackdown

5/25/12

Willes-Barre, Pennyslvania

With Smackdown apparently moving through Pennsylvania, it had made it's next stop, a show closer to No Way Out in June. Fans watching, superstars and divas made their way down the halls, eventually landing at a slightly open door. Moving in, the fans booed at the sight of an all too familiar hell cat getting ready for her match for the night.

Cassandra standing up she adjusted her top, very reminiscent to Candice Michelle it had a black strapless push up underneath a metallic glittery red halter, a black band underneath the very short hem of it. Her black hair curled in waterfall tresses, her makeup was with smoky black eyeliner and red lip gloss, highlighting her toned face.

Standing up she fixed her red booty shorts, matched to a thick studded black belt. With a final added detail of black ankle wrestling boots she was ready to face the Divas Champion Layla soon.

After spinning around one last time she stopped, smirking at something no one had seen yet. The cameras moving over in her eyes' direction, the fans watching had now seen Paige, Smackdown's newest aquisition.

The new diva had dressed down severely compared to most of the other divas when they weren't wrestling. In denim shorts and a white ruffle tank top she matched it with tan gladiator sandals, peacock feather dancing along with her movement.

Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, the blonde ignored the small amount of response she had, obviously annoyed with something. "Well Cassandra, you have a match tonight against the DIVAS Chamion, you must be SO excited." While her voice last week had been so bubbly and sweet, something had changed. It lowered, and now she had proudly spoke with a twang, showing her Nashville heritage. "I know you'll put on a GREAT show Cassandra, because you are SO talented!" Sarcasm dripping off her tone she crossed her arms, sighing with boredom. "You look so prepared for facing a champion. I can't wait to see you get clobbered! Wait..." A finger in the air she looked around, thinking it over. "You already look like you get clobbered, every day!"

Cassandra scruching her nose in anger she brought her hand up, and in an instant cracked it against Paige's cheek. Her hand still hovering she shook it loosely, watching Paige stumble back into the wall. The blonde charging back at her she took her to the ground, tackling her with all the power she could put out.

The two ladies screaming back and forth at each other they were soon seperated by the divas who had suddenly made their presence known.

Before anyone could really say anything though, the women in the locker room had all hushed at the sight of Eve walking in, a hand rested firmly on her hip. Obviously? She was pissed.

"Listen, girls." Her tone sharp, she continued. "You better realize that you are WWE Divas. You represent this buisness and most importantly you represent John Laurinitus. NO ONE is bigger than him. He is the general manager of RAW AND Smackdown. If you two want to act like children, I will treat both of you like children. Cassandra, your match tonight is CANCELLED." The fans booing at loud levels for realizing they wouldn't be seeing a divas match, they had shushed as Eve turned to Paige. "Paige, this is a warning for you. I understand you are new to THIS business, but you've been around long enough to know how to behave. Next week on Smackdown, you'll be facing each other. Tonight? Layla will face Natalya. That is next. Paige, if you keep screwing up, I WILL take your title shot away from you. Now, ladies, dismiss."

The women leaving the locker room, the two bickering ladies had one thing in common. That was their jaws now to the floor as Eve had left. Paige looking around she took a bag filled with clothes, chucking it across the room. "My title shot will NOT be taken away because YOU are a nuisance, and I know she will not be taking what I worked hard for! I can cash it in at any time this year. I will do just that!"

"Listen." Cassandra leaning down to the smaller woman she growled. "I have been in this business longer than you ever WILL be. How about you waltz on out of here and go prep yourself for next Friday. You'll need all the power you got. You're nothing but a flash in the pain and I can't WAIT to see you get squashed. Get the message. You. Are. Nothing."

"Really? Listen...Cassandra. I haven't even shown you what I can do. If you get in my way, I will break your face." Paige glancing over the veteran she turned on her heel, walking out with a grin on her face. Cassandra shrugging off her smug attitude she turned to the mirror, sighing as she unlaced her wrestling boots. "The dumb brat." Sitting down she slid them off, chucking them to the other side of the wall. Resting her chin on her hand she shook her head, obviously upset. This could have been her chance to become the number one contender. After the screw up on RAW, she could have had her chance to shine, but Paige ruined it.

"Up next! The Divas champion Layla takes on Natalya now after this...incident!" With Cole's words, Smackdown faded to commercial with Cassandra's worried expression as the last sight.

(Later on...)

Natalya sending Layla into the ropes in a quick whip, the divas match had been back and forth throughout the minutes fans had been watching. After failed attempts at a pain, Layla quickly countered, and in a swift motion brought Natalya down into her signature neckbreaker. Crawling over for the pin, the fans counted along with her. "One...Two...Three!" The fans cheering, Layla's arm was yanked up in victory, the divas championship. "Here is your winner...Layla!" The english muffin raising her title high in the air, the crowd began to boo as Layla glanced around, confused at the reaction. In a quick second, she realized why.

Turning around, her eyes widened as she caught sight with Paige, who outstretched her arm, slamming her into the ground with a powerful clothesline.

"What the hell is Paige doing? This makes no sense!" The blonde moving around Layla her attention turned to the ramp, Cassandra walking out with her lips puckered, obviously bored.

"She's attacking the divas champion! What does she think she's doing?"

"I'm a threat! Don't tell me I'm not a threat!" Jumping onto the ropes she continued to point and yell at the diva, her face in disgust at her nonchalant attitude. Cassandra now out of her ring gear for the night, she changed into something nicer. It was a tight black one sleeves strapless off the shoulder cocktail dress. Rouching up her hips there was a slit down the long sleeve, framing her toned muscles. With black rhinestone platforms to go with the outfit, she was ready to hit the town, obviously bored with the show.

Paige being pulled off the ropes, she was turned around to see Layla moving for her patented neckbreaker yet again. Paige ducking under her she moved quickly, bouncing off the ropes to connect a roundhouse kick to the champion's temple.

"A lethal kick to the champion! I can't believe this!"

Crossing her arms, the veteran watched how quick Paige moved. She obviously had training like the rumors floating around suggested, but she didn't think it was to this level.

Paige throwing her arms in the air she kicked Layla again, continuing the kicks until Layla was now on her stomach, no motion from the champion.

"Why isn't the referee doing anything? Ref! Get in there! That girl is hurting the champion! Layla doesn't deserve this!" The fans booing at the sight, Paige shrugged them off, pushing her bangs out of her face before she circled around Layla.

Paige now standing over Layla she wrapped her legs around almost like a sharpshooter. Bending back she wrapped her hands around underneath Layla's chin, evoking screams from the British diva. "Oh my god! What is this!"

The cameras moving to Cassandra her eyes widened, shocked at the submission hold. "It's some kind of...I don't know what it is! It's like a bridge cross face! What is this! What is Paige doing!"

The referee yelling at Paige she finally moved off, leaving Layla out cold and limp in the middle of the ring.

The blonde turning around she smirked, sauntering to the ropes as she leaned over, watching Cassandra slowly make her way back, eyes still locked on her opponent for next week.

"I think Paige just proved what Cassandra said, she's definitely getting the message, and sending one right back Cassandra's way!"


	3. In Heated Flare

WWE Smackdown!

6/1/2012

Baton Rouge, Louisiana

Thanks to some not so great moves throughout the week before, Paige was now left to face Cassandra tonight in a one-on-one match to get back at her. She had already had enough of the crap dealing with her, and she wanted to get her out of the way. Her target was set on the divas championship, and she was determined to get there. She could just picture herself at No Way Out at the end of the month, WWE Divas Title hoisted proudly above her head.

Being thrown back to reality, she had been chased by Josh Matthews for a few minutes, finally stopping as he continued to yell for her.

"Sorry Josh, I was...thinking about No Way Out. You know, after tonight's match I'm considering to challenge for the Divas Championshi-" Josh turning to where her direction had focused, the WWE Universe continued to boo at the sight of their resident hoeski, Eve. The chants now filling up what was a someone quiet crowd she waited for Eve to speak, ready for the next bomb about to drop.

"Paige, I wanted to thank you for the apology letter you left on my desk for your actions last Friday. I certainly agree that these so called...women and certainly divas can cause the most...postured..." Eve smiling at the thought of herself she was dressed to kill as always, hair simple and glasses for a sexy boss look she continued. "to loose their patience. I understand that. Tonight, you are facing Cassandra, and whether you win or loose tonight, it's important for you to know you will NOT be challenging Layla for the Divas Championship at No Way Out." Paige's jaw dropping the fans continued to boo at the realization that Eve had yet again undermined another diva.

"But, seeing your work ethic, and your background, I am happy to tell you that if you keep up your string of power, you can cash in your title shot at the place where cashing in has become a gold standard. July's Pay Per View of Money In The Bank."

Paige lighting up she covered her mouth, Eve nodding as she wrote something done. "Money in the Bank? Oh my god! Why can't I challenge at No Way Out though if I may ask?"

Eve shrugging she crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at the words about to spill out. "We're looking at the ladies on RAW right now for the number one contender's shot. Although RAW has it's fair share of...not deserving candidates, it's what Mr. Laurinitis wants, and what he wants, he gets. Now, Paige, good luck tonight in your match, I certainly will be watching." The fans still chanting hoeski,Eve had turned on her gorgeous heels and strut off, leaving Paige to push her hair off her shoulders and back, the thought of challenging at Money In The Bank.

In a pair of lime green metallic tights with a black waist band, there had been cuts down the sides, matched with black underneath. To match, she had on a v-neck halter in the same lime green with a black band over her abdomen, cutting off just underneath her chest. In ankle high black wrestling boots she had been ready for her match, moving down the hall as the cameras faded to black, leaving the WWE Universe ready for the match up next.

Lillian Garcia standing in the middle of the ring she smiled, glancing up at the stage where the lights had taken a brighter white glow, 'Throw Ya Hands Up' by Stereo taking over. "The following is a divas match set for one fall! First, to the ring from Nashville, Tennessee, she is the winner of Tough Enough! Paige Riot!" The fans giving a louder reaction for her she jogged down the ring, not even noticing the fans before she slid into the ring.

"Paige seems to be in a different zone now...she doesn't even concern herself with the fans, she's finally starting to think smart! She doesn't need the fans to become Divas champion, it's already in her contract!" Michael Cole taking notice of her new attitude he continued to watch as she climbed to the turnbuckle, striking a pose with her hands wide to the sky, stopping mid-way to shrug it off, jumping down in a large leap to the mat. "Just look at her! She's poised to steal the title from Layla! Do I have to remind you of what she did to Layla last week?"

The titantron moving to a recap of last Friday, the fans booed at the sight of Paige ducking under Layla's patented neck-breaker to turn around again to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick. "Now watch! This is how she's going to win at Money In The Bank if she becomes the number one contender!" Returning to the screen again it moved to her bending backwards, locking Layla into a back bridge cross face that had her screaming.

"Every superstar and diva on this roster needs the fans. They pay their money to watch these shows and without them Paige wouldn't be here right now! She'd still be where she was before! I don't know where this arrogance is coming from but she needs her head checked before Layla knocks her down a few notches."

Booker retorting to Cole's claims of Paige's greatness the two returned to watching the ring.

"Yes Booker! But where she was before she was STILL a champion! She has already proved she's a threat, and unlike so many new superstars that are just waltzing around doing nothing and stealing girls, Paige is stealing gold! THAT tells you something!"

The cameras moving to the stage "Lounge Lizard' played, Cassandra walking out to the stage as the fans booed her. "And her opponent! From Tampa Bay, Florida, Cassandra!" The sultry diva stomping down the ramp she moved up the steps, sliding in between the ropes. Dressed for one hell of a match she had on black sequined booty shorts and a tight black push up with a silver buckle in the middle, latched perfectly. With her knee high black wrestling boots she had been all black for a reason, she wanted to destroy Paige and make this her funeral.

"Cassandra is ready to take down Paige! Here goes the bell!" At the tone of the ring, Cassandra charged at Paige, only for the blonde to swerve between the ropes, kicking Cassandra in the abdomen to push her away. Moving back to her Cassandra latched on to the Tough Enough Winner's hair, trying to almost bend her, wrapping her in the ropes. The referee trying to get between the two it was hardly a smart idea.

"Ref! Look what Cassandra is doing! Tell her to let go of Paige! She obviously wasn't ready for that attack! It was a dirty move!"

"Paige is just bidding her time, she needs to get the gall she says she has and face Cassandra like a woman!"

Cole scoffing at Booker's claims the two returned to see the referee finally separating the two, calling Paige to get back into the ring as it had taken a few seconds to convince her.

The blonde tossing her hair back she pointed a finger at Cassandra, yelling at the referee to keep her away.

"Don't jump on me and hound me you piece of trash! I'M going to a Pay-Per-View! Where are you going?" Shrugging her shoulders she held her hands up, lips pouted. "Oh that's right! No whe-" With a fierce slap from Cassandra, Paige stumbled into the ropes, eyes burning at the realization.

"Cassandra's asking for it now! I can smell the trouble! Here we go!" The two locking up they stumbled around, moving against the ropes and feeding off each other in a tight grip. Cassandra throwing her against the ropes Paige bounced back to only eat a powerful clothesline, sending her straight into the mat with a hard thud.

"That looked like it HAD to hurt! Ow! Cassandra better watch what she's doing! She can't be hurting a future champion!"

"If she hurts the future champion Cole, it only bumps her up! Every diva wants the diva's championship! That is their goal in this company-"

"Not every Diva Booker...don't forget what we saw on this past Monday Night RAW!" As the two divas launched at each other, delivering a double clothesline Cole continued. "Blake and Echo, Punk Royalty of all things as they call themselves, have traded in all future number one contender's shots and title shots with this contract to not be fired by John Laurinitis. They went over their GM's heads and went straight to the board of directors with this. Now Eve and Johnny have to deal with them for as long as their contracts are! But there is one good thing...those two ladies won't be divas champion for any time coming."

Paige standing up she approached Cassandra, grabbing her by the hair after taking a deep breath to regain her composure. The blonde kneeling down she bent the woman back into a dragon sleeper submission, grinning at the wild cat screaming at Paige.

"Did you know Paige is actually ranked in Tennessee for the top 100 wrestlers, and is called the Queen of Submissions, she has won numerous matches in her wrestling career via tap out AND knockout. That is scary!"

"Well Cole Tennessee is not the WWE, she's among the best here, and she'll need to step up her game. It can't be always just tap outs and fake outs, it takes hard work to win matches and titles."

Cassandra using the strength in her legs she pushed off Paige, dropping into a fill split to toss Paige over her head, fans cheering at the shocking counter.

Paige rolling out of the ring she held her jaw, watching Cassandra carefully, thinking of how to beat her.

"When we return from commercial, we'll see if Paige can best Cassandra, possibly well on her way to a title shot at Money In the Bank! Only on Smackdown, we'll be right back!" Paige still standing outside the ring that was the last thing the fans saw before the cameras faded to commercial.

"We are back from break, and right now things aren't looking great for Paige! What happened during the break was.." The cameras showing a replay, the fans booed as Paige began to walk away, screaming that it was an unfair match. She was caught off guard by Cassandra leaping off the top rope to deliver a clothesline, taking her down to the ground.

Now Paige was back in the ring, being pulled up to the turnbuckle as Cassandra climbed up, taking off to deliver a bulldog. The veteran diva soaring from the top rope she threw Paige into the mat face first, immediately crawling back over for a pin. "One! Two! Thre-" Paige kicking out she rolled to the ropes, deep breaths taking over her mind as she tried to begin to find a way to fight back. With her thoughts cut short, Cassandra took a running start, moving into a baseball slide to knock Paige out of the ring.

"A hard kick to Paige and she goes tumbling out! Let's see that again!" As the replay continued of the powerful kick, the referee began the count, only to be cut off by Cassandra rolling out to toss Paige back in. Cassandra crawling over her she pulled her leg up, going again for a pin. "One! Two!" Again with the blonde kicking out Cassandra stood up, pushing her hair back as she went to the turnbuckle.

"I think Cassandra's going up for her elbow drop! This match is pretty much over!" Cassandra looking around she quickly climbed the turnbuckle, trying to steady herself. The climb was always risky, it was just when you let go of holding on was when the stumbling began. Her hands still on the top rope she let go, standing up slowly to deliver the drop.

Her focus still set on Paige on her back near the middle of the ring Cole let out a yell. "Cassandra's taking a huge risk jumping that far! What is she doing!"

"Many superstars have mastered the Elbow Drop, Macho Man Randy Savage, Shawn Michaels, CM Punk, Cassandra is one of the few ladies to be added to that list." In an instant she took off, throwing her elbow out to deliver her finisher. In an instant Paige rolled out of the way, the fans cheering as Cassandra hit the mat in a sharp bounce.

Paige standing up she screamed at the crowd, telling them to wake up. The fans charging up she tossed Cassandra on her stomach, a dark smirk moving on her lips as the WWE Universe finally woke up to her setting up what people had seen as her best submission yet in the WWE.

Wrapping Cassandra's legs around hers she bent back, latching her hands tightly around Cassandra's face, pulling her head back.

"Here it is again! The submission that knocked the divas champion out last week! Is it going to happen to Cassandra?"

"She's fighting it Cole! She's fighting it with all she's got!" Cassandra throwing her hands around she tried to find a rope, not feeling one after seconds of the hold. Her neck straining she could feel herself weakening under the hold.

"SNAP OR TAP!" The fans chanted, Paige nodding in agreement as she continued to yell at the referee, finally getting her answer as Cassandra's hand hit the mat in frequent patterns, screaming at the referee to get Paige off of her.

"Here is your winner...Paige Riot!" 'Throw Ya Hands Up' starting up again Paige jumped up, raising her hands in the air before the referee could even touch her. As she rolled out of the ring, the ref continued to check on Cassandra, finally sitting up as she rubbed her neck, eyes wide and mouth snarling at the sight of Paige walking up the ramp, lips painted to a coy smile.

Cole and Booker both shocked, Cole was the only one to speak up following that drastic finish. "I think Paige is not only sending a message to Cassandra, not even to Layla, it's to the entire Locker Room...it's Tap or Snap."

Paige's hands still in the air she turned her back to Cassandra, walking up the ramp and backstage to leave Cassandra still sitting in the ring, thinking over the result of the match.


End file.
